To look at me is not the same as to see me
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: sequal to INVISIBLE please RxR


**TO LOOK AT ME IS NOT THE SAME AS TO SEE ME**

**AN**: This the sequal for INVISIBLE, for people asked if I was going to continue it. The answer is no, it's just a one-shot, like this one. It can stand alone but you should read INVISIBLE to understand it.

It's a bit sappy but bear with me, I'm a hopeless romance freak.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I couldn't even dream of owning it. I just borrow the characters and screw up with their lives.

Please review,

Jasmin Kaiba.

He was doing it again. He looks at me but it's as if doesn't see me at all, as if he looks right through me. It's giving me the creeps and it's driving me mad.

How can someone look at you but can't see you?

His eyes are cold and empty as he looks at me, his voice emotionless as he speaks with me, his kisses devoted of any passion or love that I once thought he feels for me.

What happened to the days when he would sweep me in his strong arms and kiss my breath away?

What happened to the rainy days we spent standing on the street kissing, the rain being the only thing that can see us, that joins our heated kisses?

What happened to that day he kissed for the time ever in the rain?

It becomes clear as the sky is at the moment – he doesn't love, not anymore, and I start to doubt he ever did.

But I guess it's my own fault.

Falling in love with Seto Kaiba and actually beleving he feels the same is dumb, plain ass DUMB.

He probably just pittied me... – No, the chance that he PITTIES anyone is even smaller then the chance that he REALLY fell in love with me.

He just played with me. I can bet he somehow knew that I had feelings for him so he offered me a ride home and kissed me on my door porch and spoke those words that made me shiver.

But the big question is: WHY IN THE HELL WAS I SO DUMB TO BELIEVE HE FEELS FOR ME?

And the little answer is: I was so blinded from my love for him that I let myself belive in that fairy tale he set me up to.

sequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequalsequ

Not really the person to long thing about things, but reather the one to immediately find out what they mean – I went straight to Seto.

Not even bothering to knock I came in his office.

He didn't look up to see who was innterrupting him, just kept typing on the damn laptop.

„Can I help you, Tea? Do you need something?"

How the HELL does he know that it's me?

And why is he so damn calm? He could at least look up and yell at me for innterrupting his precious work.

But no, he looks up at me and leans back in his stool. He studies me for a few moments and then taps his leg and says:

„Come here, what's wrong?"

I'm dumb – founded. He wants me to sit in his lap again? I haven't done that in ages, but still my brain doesn't seem to function well as my legs move themselves on their own accord and I find my self sitting in his lap, his arms around me.

I look at him but can't read his expression. And then he smiles at me.

Now I know that something isn't right. Is he still playing with me? And more important ­– why am I falling for it again?

He then takes my face in his hand and brings my lips down on his and I'm totally lost.

This kiss is slow, gentle and loving, like no other before.

Before I can deepen the kiss he pulls away and stares at me.

But this time he SEES me.

Then he speaks again:

„Tea, I'm sorry. I haven't been a good boyfriend these last few days. I have been so occupied and frustrated with my work that let it out on you. I'm terribly sorry, you sure haven't deserved such treatment from me, beautiful. Can you forgive me, little one?"

Now I'm speechless.

Because I can't seem to find my voice to anwer him, I kiss him and I belive it's answer enough for him as he deepens our kiss.

When we break away, I lay my head on his shoulder and whisper what I never said before:

„I love you, Seto."

And don't really expect him to answer, but he suprises me yet again as he whispers:

„I love you too, beautiful. Now and always. Please never forget that. You truly are everything for me..."


End file.
